


alpha of my eye

by RiiasShorts



Series: Journey to the Center of My Heart [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Atlanta, F/M, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Part of a Twitter Fic, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: this is parts 42-44 of my twitter fic, "journey to the center of my heart"! it will literally make NO sense if you don't read everything that comes before this fic, so i've hyperlinked it at the top of the chapter (bc idk how to hyperlink in the summary or notes)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Journey to the Center of My Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736482
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	alpha of my eye

The link, as promised: [JTTCOMH](https://twitter.com/riiasshorts/status/1252711981716508672?s=20)

~~~

Rey’s seen his profile picture, but good lord she was not even _remotely_ ready for Ben Solo in person.

He’s all tall, dark, and handsome, and it’s _everything_ . Wanting to be polite, she gets out of the car to give him a handshake, and that’s when she realizes how tall he is. He’s fucking huge, and she’s immediately dreading having to keep up with his kilometer-long legs on the trail. (But at the same time, she’s drooling over his sheer alpha-ness. How can someone look _and_ smell like sex?) She manages to keep herself from checking him out and is, thankfully, able to stay professional.

“Hi!” she says, glowing with her signature ear-to-ear smile.

Ben grins. “Hey, Rey.” _He’s American, but he lives in London. Interesting._

They shake hands ( _holy fucking shite his hands are huge_ ), and it’s surprisingly friendly, not even remotely like the handshakes she’s shared with other business partners. 

And then she catches his scent. _Teakwood and bergamot and coffee shop_ , her brain rattles off. It’s fucking _heavenly_.

Channelling her inner posh Brit, Rey waves Ben towards the passenger side of the car before sitting herself in the driver’s seat. She takes one last breath of clean(ish) air before shutting the door. 

Now it’s just her and Solo stuck in the car together. As subtly as possible, she looks at the center console, checking to make sure that the AC isn’t set to recirculation. This is going to be bad, but it would be even worse if they weren’t getting fresh air through the vents. She’ll take the Atlanta pollution over an alpha hotbox.

Before taking the car out of park, she looks over to Ben to make sure he’s set. When she gets a nod, she shifts gears and eases out of her spot. Even though she’s totally fine to drive on the right hand side (weirdass Americans), the city traffic is a challenge, so she keeps her eyes glued to the road.

“So how have your days in Atlanta been?” Ben breaks the awkward silence.

Rey makes a noncommittal noise. “Pretty smooth. I just did some last-minute prep because I like this one American outfitter a lot, so I left a couple things till I got here. And then some tourism, of course. I’ve been here once before, but I didn’t have enough time to really explore the city.”

“Oh, nice. Where’d you go?”

Rey grins, remembering her night out on the town the previous night. As per usual, she hadn’t had any alcohol, as it’s detrimental to her stamina and bladder if she drinks before a hike, but she’d still had a ton of fun. “Our hotel is right down the road from Centennial Olympic Park, so I strolled around and saw the Aquarium and the Skyview and CNN Center. Basically I just went wherever I could walk.”

She sees Ben nod out of the corner of her eye. “I have a little bit of a plan for tonight, if you’re up for it. No pressure if you’re not, since we have to go shopping too,” she continues, breathing through her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from inhaling his sex-soaked scent. 

“I slept for most of the flight, so that should be just fine. I’m assuming we won’t be staying out late?”

Rey shakes her head. “Oh god no! 10 or 11 at the latest. And no drinking.”

“Sounds good,” Ben agrees.

They fall silent for a moment, and the lack of a distraction means Rey’s omega has the room to take center stage. Immediately, she fixates on his scent. She silently thanks American cars for their automatic transmissions, or else her right hand would be way closer to Ben’s left where it rests on his knee. Knowing her omega, if given the chance, she would grab his wrist and scent him (or herself). 

_It’ll get better in a minute_ , she assures herself. _I’ll get used to it and it’ll be fine._

It doesn’t get any more fine. She can’t decide if she’s in heaven or hell because his scent _is_ amazing but it’s driving her _crazy_. It’s a fifteen fucking minute drive, but it feels like hours.

She’s halfway down I-75 when it gets to be too much. The whole drive, she’s been squeezing her thighs together to try and keep the slick in. But it’s gotten too concentrated in the small space of the rental sedan. The teakwood has seeped into her pores, she can practically _see_ the bergamot, and part of her thinks that, if she checked the cup-holders, there’d be a steaming hot cup of coffee.

Her omega, her brain, her heart, and her pussy agree: she’s hit her breaking point. Before her heart and brain manage to crack the windows to let in some blessedly fresh air, her omega and cunt decide that she’s due for some wet panties. It’s a _flood_ of slick, and there’s absolutely no way he _doesn’t_ smell it.

_Don’tlookathim, don’tlookathim, don’tlookathim…_

She looks at him.

His nostrils are flared, and his eyes are closed. Yep, he knows.

Her instinct is to take a deep breath to calm herself, but apparently her instincts have forgotten that this man’s scent makes her crazy. So she breathes and immediately regrets it because if his scent hadn’t hit her like a wall before, it does now. All musky and delicious, it floods her senses and leaves her nearly drooling. 

_Hold up._

_Something’s different._

It takes her a minute to notice, strange since she usually has a great nose, but the smell of coffee has gotten a bit stronger, a bit darker, and the teakwood almost smells like it’s a bit burned (in the best way). It finally clicks: he’s turned on.

_Bloody mothershitting fucking hell!_

The smell of her slick did that to him (probably most likely). _She_ turned him on. 

For her omega, it’s enough to seriously encourage her earlier reaction. The longer she sits in this car, the wetter her panties get. If she’s not careful, she’ll have a heat-like wet stain on her pants. As much as her omega wants to preen at the idea of attracting her alpha with her slick, her human side realizes how horribly inappropriate that is. This is technically a business relationship, after all.

_Wait_ her _alpha? I just met the guy, what the fuck,_ she scolds herself (or, more specifically, her omega).

She’s finally in the city, passing the exit for the zoo, when she remembers something incredibly stupid: she can open the window. How did she not think of this earlier?

Her fingers struggle with the window switches on her door, fumbling to find which one corresponds to the driver’s side without taking her eyes off the road. Finally, she gets her window open a couple inches, and it’s like a weight got lifted off her shoulders. His scent, as much as it smells like every single one of her fantasies, was getting oppressive with the way it was trapped in the car. Ben is lightning fast in cracking his window like she did hers, and, sensing his approval of her strategy, she opens the backseat windows too, hoping the air will cycle its way through.

Only a few minutes later, they get to the hotel. Rey pulls up to the valet and pleads to no one in particular that her slick is contained to her underwear. Ben also hesitates before getting out, taking even a bit longer than Rey does. Finally, they’re both making their ways into the lobby.

“Do you want me to stick with you while you check in?” Rey asks Ben. She’s mentally exhausted from both navigating the chaotic streets and fighting her internal battle with omega Rey.

Ben thinks for a minute. “No, that’s okay. You head up, and I’ll text you my room number when I get it.” 

“Okay!” Rey chirps, trying her hardest to sound chipper and indifferent despite the fact that she’s freaking out on the inside. “Text me when you’re ready to head out, too. I’ll be ready.”

Smiling at her, Ben says, “Sounds good.” Rey nods, scurrying off to the elevators to figure her shit out in her room, finally alone. 

_Sex on a motherfucking stick_ , is the last thirsty thought she allows herself about her gorgeous alpha hiking partner.

**Author's Note:**

> and now we hop back over onto twitter!


End file.
